I'm Jealous, Okay?
by poopforbrains
Summary: "I love you, Edward. I waited so long for you. That's why I'm going to fight whoever wants to destroy what we have. Because you're now part of what I'm fighting for. That's how much I love you." When Bella gets jealous, truths unfold. ONESHOT.


**Author's Note: Hey, you! So, I'd just like to give a little background about the story so it won't be confusing for you beautiful people. :D Okay. So, first. Bella and Edward are already together. *three claps* :D Second, Edward and Tanya are best friends. Bella is quite – okay, no – ****_extremely feisty _****in this fic. And, lastly, Tanya likes Edward.**

**This is a totally random fic so I apologize if it gets confusing. Hahaha.**

**Also, I know I shouldn't be writing this since there's still the ongoing BD I have to write but I needed a little breather from that for a while. It's already one-thirds written. I probably can post it around Wednesday or Thursday, for those who are my faithful readers. Please be patient with me.**

**Anyway, enough with my shit. Do read now. Love you all.**

* * *

I go into the Forks' diner to meet up with my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. I smiled at the word _boyfriend_.

My eyes roam around in order for me to find him. When I do see him, he's with his best friend, Sweetness.

"Mike's been doing some crazy stuff, T. There's only one person who can fix him, and that's you." I hear Edward say, sadly.

"Edward," Sweetness says in a defeated tone. " You're already starting to get hurtful. You know I can't do that." I see Sweetness is looking at Edward but he's looking at his drink. "It's you that I love."

Oh, _God._ I see red. _All I see is red_. I'm gonna pound that bitch real hard for saying those words to Edward.

"Oi! Sweetness!" I start. The moment Edward sees me; he stands up and wraps his hands around me probably predicting the violence that is bound to ensue if he didn't. "What is this you're saying about loving Edward?" I struggle from Edward but it's hard. Those early morning work-outs really paid off. He's holding me tightly. "Wait for a while. Let me go." But he doesn't. He does, however, only hold my wrists now. I stop struggling and just let him. I face Sweetness. "You already know the dude has a girlfriend, but here you are telling him you love him!"

"Bella!" Edward says in a warning tone. I couldn't even pay attention to him right now. I am so mad at Sweetness, I swear I could kill. At least she has the decency to look scared and guilty though. "Listen here, _Tanya_. If you ever manage to steal my Edward away from me, you're really gonna get it!"

Sweetness stood up and sighed sadly. "There's really no reason for us to fight," she says, staring at me. Even I could see the pain in her eyes. My guess is, she's gonna cry the moment she gets out. "Because even now, we already know who's going to lose." She looks at Edward sadly and then walks for the door.

We both stare at her until she's outside.

Okay, so maybe I feel a little guilty. I mean, the girl clearly knows she doesn't have a chance. And she's accepted that. But still, how dare she say she loves my boyfriend? I get out of Edward's grasp. I turn to look at him and he's staring at me with incredulous eyes. He sighs and looks away.

I walk ahead, heading for the door. Once outside, I hear Edward's footsteps. "Bella! Bella! You shouldn't have done that! It was embarrassing!" He called after me. Wait, what? He's on her side?

My feet stop and I stare at him angrily. "So, what? I'm embarrassing? Is that it, Cullen? Are you embarrassed of me? Hmm?"

"You know that's not what I mean! But you shouldn't have made a scene! It's embarrassing for other customers to see! You even embarrassed Tanya!" Oh. My. Fuck. TANYA? REALLY?

"Why are you so concerned about _Tanya_ anyway, huh?" I give him my worst glare.

"Because she's my best friend! Besides, did you know that she's already having trouble getting the respect of people since Kate went to rehab? And then you did that to her?" He says angrily.

"So, what is this now? Are you mad?" I challenge. Sometimes, I really question myself if I'm capable of being kind. I just, I can't. No, I know I can. It's just really difficult. I'm so used to being like _this_; it's simply hard to change. Even for someone I love.

Edward sighs. "I'm not mad, Bella. I just wish you didn't do that." He looks quite pissed though. "I'll be the one to apologize to Tanya on your behalf," He says it like he wishes he didn't have to. I don't blame him though.

I can't help it. I snort. "Pfft. Nevermind. You don't have to do that." He doesn't look pissed anymore. He looks really angry. Great. I just made him mad, but I can't stop. "Remember when I told you before that I don't like her? Well, now. I don't even want to see her face." I say it with such venom, even I can't believe that it's my voice.

"Let's go. I'll drive you home." He grabs for my arm, but I swing it back. "Don't touch me. I know how to walk." We stare at each other for a while then he sighs angrily. He turns and heads for the parking lot.

I follow him silently towards his silver Volvo, uncomfortably. His strides are angry and truly that of a man's. All I see is his back. Not once did he even glance at me. I can't take this anymore. "Edward! Edward!" I called out, but he still kept on walking. The jerk gets his keys from his pocket and is getting ready to open his car.

I know what to say, but am I ready to say it? To him, of all people.

"Okay, fine! Here! I admit it!" Thank the Lord! For the first time, he finally stopped. He still didn't turn though. "Eh. Who's blood wouldn't boil when they hear the words Sweetness said?" he turns. "Don't be mad anymore. I admit it, I admitted it already! Dammit." I scratch my neck as a sign of annoyance. He just sighs and looks away.

I continue anyway. "I was jealous of that, best friend of yours. That's why I fought her," I look away, ashamed of what I'm saying. Dammit. Why is this so hard?

Edward looks at me. "Why would you be jealous?" He leans on the hood of his car.

My heart beats faster. I was taken aback by his question. I can't believe he just asked that. Dammit, Edward. "What kind of question is that?" I make a face. "I know it's okay for you that I'm jealous because you know I love you," The jerk smirks. Shit. I'm embarrassing myself and the idiot is smirking. I clench my fists.

"You know you're really annoying. You confuse me, too." I look away from him. I can feel his gaze on my face though.

"What are you trying to tell me?" I swear his voice has laughter laced in it. Annoying, dork.

Here it goes. I'm going to tell him everything. "Because before, my life was very simple. I never even bothered thinking about my future. I'm already happy that I'm with my family. And when Renee died, I still had Charlie. I still had a family."

Edward looks like he's trying to hide a smile. "And also, before, I didn't think of anything other than the present. You know, what we eat everyday, going to school, those stuff. Before, I never gave a thought about tomorrow." Oh, he's really enjoying this. Fine. Enjoy it, Cullen. This is only happening once.

"But when you came? All of that changed." He looked down, maybe hoping I wouldn't catch his smile. "I learned to have dreams again."

The idiot placed his hands in his pockets. After a few moments, he looked back at me. "Bella, it's not wrong to have dreams." He stands up and walks a bit closer to me. "You're a different girl now. You can start working on a new future." I just stare at him, absorbing his words. Edward sighs. "What do you want to happen?"

That question is good. There are so many things I want to happen but there's probably one I want the most. "I want to go to college. I want to be _good enough _for you."

His eyes looked shock. As if he were expecting anything other than that. "Bella, you are good enough for me."

"Hmph. You're only saying that because you love me. But that's not enough. I know that, and I accept that. That's why I'll do everything to be right for you." We stare at each other. My eyes show determination and his display pride.

I gulp. "I love you, Edward." He looked away but I grabbed his hands. "I waited so long for you," He stares at me, seriously. "That's why I'm going to fight whoever wants to destroy what we have. Because you're now part of what I'm fighting for. That's how much I love you." Edward looks down. "I love you. Nothing more, nothing less. I. Love. You." I stare at him in the most intense way I can.

And then I hug Edward tightly, never wanting to lose him. I can feel Edward smile against my shoulders.

That's right. Edward Cullen is now part of what I'm fighting for and no one can ever come between that. He's mine and I'm his. Simple as that.

* * *

**Review. Review. Review. :)**

**And if you've got nothing else better to do, please do check out my other story Beautiful Disaster. Just click on my profile and you should find it there. **


End file.
